Meiji Meets: Plans for a Darker Tomorrow
Amegakure, The village hidden in the rain, the old home of the Akatsuki. Like every other day in this dreary village rain was pouring like a shower of bullets onto the cracked pavement. A large gale blew through the city bringing in a thick mist from the sea. Ame was even more dreary than usual, and the shady meeting taking place that day between the members of a certain group probably had something to do with it. Days before, the groups leader, Muramasa, had sent out the promised letters with the newly recruited members as the recipients. He had placed a certain seal, so only those he had encountered could open it, as he locked on to their chakra. "Now, let the rejuvenation of this pitiful world commense." He had spoken as he sent them. Entrances Chiyoko Otsutsuki and Kaminoshi were walking through Amegakure as it rained, on there way to the meeting. "I'm interested in the goals the group will have soon... I'm ready to get some training done as I normally exercise but haven't have the time to do so lately.=..." Chiyoko said as see eyed Kaminoshi. Amongst the many people in the refugee country, walked a woman of both Senju and Uzumaki lineage, dressed in a heavy hooded coat. Many day prior to this one she was in her beloved homeland looking upon its inhabitants for the very last time, until it was time to return that was. And single dry, heartfelt tear strained from her left eye and slowly descended down her cheek. Flashback "Senjō-sama..." A voice spoke. "Are you sure about this? The Leaf will be nothing without you." She appeared within her subconscious to speak with the being. "It is for the best, Kurama-kun. I know that leaving will make the village vulnerable. But I have already taken the liberty to leave my mark in case of an unexpected return. That is the last blessing that I shall bestow upon my home." She softly turned away, disappearing into the could mist never to be seen by the Leaf again. Flashback End Now in the Land of Rain, the Uzumaki descendant walking through the crowds of people until she reached her destination. She gulped before walking into the rather all building, awaiting for what was to come to the other side. Kaminoshi looked at Chiyoko. "I think we should just get to the meeting. I wanna meet our new team." He said enthusiastically as he walked up to the door. "Come on." He spoke beckoning to her. Kemuri sat in the meeting place, her ocean blue eyes conveying boredom. Her boyfriend had left for a few minutes to attend to other matters, but said he would be back. In the meantime, all she could was wait for the other recruits to arrive. "I wonder what the rest of the bums are like," she thought languidly as her thoughts drifted back to the village she had vacated recently, leaving the mantel of village leader to her former pupil. Kemuri wondered how they were doing, and how the next generation was faring as they made their presence in the world known. Walking into the tall building, Senjō entered a room that only seemingly had one lone woman present. The red hair Uzumaki woman discarded her coat to unveal her fit hourglass frame body structure. She ruffled her hair and began to straighten it. "Hello." She softly spoke to the woman. Just after Senjo, Muramasa walked. "I have returned Kemuri, and Hi Senjo." He said. He went and sat in a chair near Kemuri. He began spinning a kunai on his finger. Suddenly, a cloaked man burst through the door, his cloak drenched from the downpour. "Honestly, don't have me walk all the way out here ever again, Muramasa!" the scientist spat, his long black hair soaked and dripping with water. He eyed the room and saw a few people, but he decided not to say anything. He walked over to a chair and sat down, trying his best not to get mad. "Not my fault, Genshou. Perhaps, you should research teleportation techniques? or perhaps rain resistant clothes?" He chuckled, a sign of his joking. "But, I'm quite glad you came." He said. "Find a seat if you wish, but I'd prefer if you'd take off that cloak." He announced, with a smile. Muramasa began sipping a glass of wine, then getting up out of his seat and walking to the window, watching the environment below. A cold breeze entered the already chilled meeting room from the only window of the shady place that overlooked a large tower, a former Kage Residence used by the leader of Akatsuki. But for now the view was cut thanks a to cloaked figure who entered the place through the window carrying with him a large flask and enough cups. Looking at the three girls that sat in the dark place, Shinzui momentarily was confused about whether he had entered the right place. His doubts were cleared by two familiar faces, Muramusa and Kaminoshi. standing near his seat which was adjacent to Senjō's and Genshō's, he broke the terrible silence that had ushered since he had arrived. "Always start a good work with a cup of tea, my loving people." Shinzui said has he began emptying the contents of the flask which resembled Oolong tea into the cups and distributed them to everyone. "Hello Shinzui." He said, turned his head from the window, and flashing a smile. He grabbed the tea and sat it on the table before going back to his wine and looking back out to the window. "Alright you all. We are almost fully assembled, we are waiting on one more visitor. His tardiness is irritating me slighty, I must say." The red haired woman sat among the group, taking in their vibe and energy while remaining silent, not uttering a single word. She glanced to the tea, somewhat puzzled by its sudden arrival. Something was definitely off, but she could put her finger on it. "Are these people perhaps after Kurama? Did I make the wrong decision?" Her thoughts pondered on. The questions constantly surfaced in her mind, making her on guard toward the group of strangers. Meeting "Alright, you all. I have waited long enough, and I say fuck Kontoru at the moment. We'll start without him." He said, moving away from the window. "Okay, Down to business." He said. "Now, you all know what I recruited you for. Here I will announce the smaller teams. Genshou and Kaminoshi. Chiyoko and Kontoru. Senjo you are with me. Kemuri and Shinzui. Although, Senjo and Kemuri will alternate with me and Shinzui, depending on objectives." He said, pointing to each of them, and he smiled when he pointed to Kemuri. "These are your new smaller units of teams. This person is your main partner, so get used to being with them. I suggest you get to know them some as well." He spoke. He wanted to be with Kemuri, but he'd be doing the more dangerous missions, and didnt want to put her in too much danger. He wanted Zero Tails and Kurama also to be partnered as well. Due to these reasons, he put Kemuri with his most trustworthy friend, Shinzui, whom he knew she'd be safe with. "Any questions?" A hole appeared at the top of the hideout as Kontoru dropped in, and the hole closed up after that. "Can you repeat that?" Kontoru asked. "No. You're late. Your partner will inform you." He says, agitated by his late entry. "Why you're the worst contractor I've had in a long time." Kontoru spoke, pushing the facts onto Muramasa's face. "Why am I paired with Kontoru? Kaminoshi and I make an excellent team, hell, we even arrived together. I'd like to be switched back...or else..." Chiyoko bluntly stated, with her clearly obvious disapproval of the team switch. "Better yet, I'll fight you or anyone else in this room to be paired with Kaminoshi..." the extravagantly beautiful lady said as she took off her eye patch to reveal the now unsealed dojutsu beneath it, the long and forgotten eye of the Helixian Clan as she began levitating. Muramasa ignored Kontoru. He replied to Chiyoko with a simple, "No. I have the teams arranged on strategy. Why must you bee so angry and immature?" He asked. "Yay Eyes, Yay Levitation, Wheee! Can someone tell me what is going on here? I doubt a dick-measuring contest is going to be useful." Kontoru said with finality. "When we fight, I'll show you immature..." Chiyoko stated as she levitated down to the ground before putting her eye-patch back over her dojutsu, while simultaneously deactivating it. "Sheesh... I lived almost a thousands years to be paired with this guy..." she stated as she closed her eyes. The red haired woman glazed about the room before staring at the woman with the eye patch. She sighed from the sudden annoyance. "How immature indeed. You don't get want you want... So you attempt to intimate the leader with your flashly dōjutsu. How interesting you are." She giggled, touching her upper lip with her right index finger. She then glanced over at Kontoru, flashing a smile and waving in his direction. Kontoru could be seen sleeping away as he quite clearly doesn't care about anything other than business. Shinzui jumps over the table, stylishly going towards Muramusa, and speaking something to his ears. Shinzui then looks at everyone else while ignoring Chiyoko's threats he speaks, "So Murfusa you partner that pretty lady who calls herself Kemuri and I will join hands with that read haired woman who smells of Hashirama." Shinzui announces in a leaderly way, "I will hear no objections to this, no never. This is an order." Shinzui continues, while drinking the remaining tea right of the flask. Muramasa smiles. "Okay. " Though her eyelids were closed, Chiyoko coud clearly see everything in the room. "Says the cliché, clearly thirsty female with the giraffe neck" Chiyoko replied, stating her clearly evident distaste for the red-headed woman. "Waving at the man across the room as if you were at a club, clearly having no style at all whatsoever..." she added. "I'd rather be partnered with someone I know rather than someone I don't, and I'd fight for what I believe is right anyday without second thought, unlike you, who left her own village she swore to protect..." Chiyoko stated, having roamed the females memories earlier to obtain the information she just revealed. "Oh I'm cliche?" The woman giggled again flipping her long red hair. "Oh yes, you must be a victum of love at first sight? Someone you met not even several days ago and yet you are already trying to give up your sandy vagina with the thousand year itch? Simply waving to someone is not considered unladylike. But causing a scene because you don't get your way is very classless. Please. I am a woman of true class. I'm terribly sorry that my physique is capable of bringing every man in here to their knees. It seems as though you are in desperate need of a makeover and some modern day clothing. Maybe even a little makeup to somewhat hide that ungodly face of yours. Lucky, I'm here to help you...." Her bright blue eyes shined in the room, she sighed lowly looking toward Muramasa. "I hope this is not the group you spoke of. I can assured that if this is how it's going to be...then we will never unite this world." Kontoru's snoring grew louder, as if in response to Senjo's declaration that she could bring every man in the room to their knees. As if response to Konotoru's snoring, Shinzui coughed loudly, to get attention, hoping his coughing sound would awaken the sleeping baby, just like a teacher would awaken a sleeping student in high school animes. When he was sure to get the attention of everyone, Shinzui spoke, "As we all have gathered today in memory of the that once roamed the earth. We here have joined hands to do his bidding. Now I request the president to skip the welcome speech and directly jump to read the main points of todays meeting. If there is none, We can conclude the meeting but no one will be allowed to leave Amegakure for a day or two" Shinzui spoke with full authority. Kaminoshi finally spoke up. "Yeah I would honestly prefer to be with Chiyoko. Just put Genshou with Konotoru. I'm sure they don't mind and wouldn't you rather have teams that actually would work well together. I don't know if you've noted this but me and Chiyoko are actually pretty similar." He finished his speech and looked at Muramasa. "And why, pray tell, can't we leave Amegakure for 2 days?" Kontoru spoke, as if he was never asleep. "That was not part of the deal." Kontoru declared. "Unless of course you're willing to pay for my losses, Muramasa Otsutsuki?" Kontoru inquired. "If it helps, so you guys can cooperate and actually listen, Chiyoko and Kaminoshi are paired and Genshou and Kontoru." He said to them all. Then he looked at Senjou. "This is the group. We wouldnt have these small battles, if people wouldnt talk so much." He said, showing that he meant Chiyoko by looking her way. Then he turned his attention to speak to them all. "Our current objective is to gain a maximum of 1 or 2 tailed beast." he spoke. " If we could get Gyuki, then we'd only need one. The others, we'd need to. Now this isnt a standard, gain the tailed goal. We plan to use our current tailed beast, Nine Tails and Zero Tails , and the one we must obtain to be able to further our goals. You dont have to like each other, but if there is trouble, I expect that you'll help any member of this group." He said. "Our first move, is to gain either 8 tails, or the 7 tails, in which I will pick the Jinchuriki from the group." He said. " I shall inform you of the objectives soon, when I think we are ready. Before we have any missions, we will have a Free for all sparring battle, where no ones on a team, so that I may learn more about your abilities. Any questions?" He asked. Shinzui raised his hand indicating that he had a question, "Well, Can't you learn about others ability without the means to use violence ? I mean, you'd know already that each of us here are atleast SS-Rank and you have recruited people based on their capabilities, the teams could use the spare 2 days to get to know their partners however they like though. What'ya say Senjō of the hidden Leaf." Shinzui questions while looking at Muramusa,Senjō and the others. "If you're gonna have me spar let me see some of that money you're willing to give me. My techniques are a trade secret, after all." Kontoru spoke out to Muramasa. "Fine Shinzui." He said. "Take your partner. But I get Senjo." He said." I must talk to her. You take Kemuri." He said, wanting to get closer to her, but as a teammate since they were both Jinchuriki. "Hey Muramasa, are you going to brief me or not?" Kontoru asked once more. "Ask your partner, Please Kontoru. I must depart to attend to different matter." He said, and he phased, through the ground, using the Attack Prevention Technique. Afterwards Kontoru turned to his partner, Genshou, and asked him, "So, what do I need to know?" Kemuri sat quietly, watching the whole proceedings with a bemused expression. "Shall we be off Shinzui?" she asked politely once everything had been settled. The whole meeting she had found to be terribly boring, but alas, she had never been a fan of them anyways. The adventurer in her grew excited at the thought of traveling once more. "Well this meeting went quite well, don't you think." Kaminoshi spoke to the rest of the room. He laid back in his chair and awaited their responses. Chiyoko just stayed silent, though she could view everyone in the room that didn't leave. "I guess so... I'd like to do some training later on after we eat" Chiyoko stated. "Well, we can't conduct a meeting without the leader can we ?" Shinzui spoke in response to Kemuri and Kaminoshi. "''You can leave, if you want anything, I will be in the roof of this building." Shinzui said as he made his way out of the room the same way he entered it, through the window. He wa caught in surprise, nobody dared question his authority during the meeting, not even the ones who had met him for the first time. The Roof "Well I'm going to go up to the roof. I have to talk to him." Kaminoshi spoke before disappearing. He reappeared on the roof next to Shinzui. "It's been quite a while, do you even remember me." He spoke referencing the past. "Oh Kami-chi !" Shinzui exclaimed, "You are as death as ever, how can I not forget you you ?" Shinzui smiled. "How and where have you been ?" Shinzui asked his old comrade. "You language is a slurred as ever, lay off the drinks." Kaminoshi replied cracking a smile. "I've been fine besides getting sealed by Hagoromos sons. But otherwise iv'e been fine." He replied. "ka..ka..ka" Shinzui gave of his signature laugh, "explains, it is much better than having to fight an entire clan of shinobi alone for a week with your blood dyeing their hair and getting sealed in the end," Shinzui said remembering the time he was sealed and had become a urban myth. "You try fighting a full power combo of Indra and Asura with just a scythe not even chakra, then we'll talk." He replied to man laughing a bit as he did. "So how are you these days?" He asked the man. "Me ? well bored, the shinobi these days don't pack the right attitude to those compared to the early dayers, just tagging along to to see what old pal Mura-chi as in in life diary ." Shinzui said laughing, as he took out his bottle of sake and began gulping it down to the last drop. Kaminoshi began to laugh. "Yeah Mura is quite the character." He walked over to the rail of the building and looked off at the city in the poring rain."What do you think of your partner?" as he was saying this a massive shockwave hit the building. "Well I'm gonna go investigate that, later man." He shouted waving goodbye to Shinzui before jumping off the building. Training Grounds Somewhere in Amegakure, Chiyoko was standing in a large, burden area, with grass all around. "Well, looks like its time to resume my training. There's always room for improvement..." she said before creating a clone of herself to fight against. "Let's do this..." she replied as her Tenseigan Chakra Mode activated, as the clone did the same. The clone then charged at the woman as Truth-Seeking Balls began swirling around its fist, just as Truth-Seeking Balls swirled around Chiyoko's as they clashed, creating an immense shockwave that made the surrounding area tremble as the earth beneathed them shattered in the collision. It would definitely be felt in the meeting room miles away, if anyone still remains in it. Kaminoshi arrived at the source of the shockwave, a training ground. He peered around a corner to see Chiyoko beating herself up. "Reliving some stress?" He asked just found enough so that she could hear it over her beatdown session. When Kaminoshi arrived, the real Chiyoko had her Noryokugan active while the clone has its Tenseigan Chakra Mode and Six Paths Sage Mode active. "Not enough time to reply!" Chiyoko said as the barrier around her was hit repetitively with tremendous strikes from the powerful clone. These strikes were so powerful that they were shattering massive chunks of earth a great distance from them. Transducing the force of the strikes into chakra, Chiyoko engaged her Tenseigan Chakra Mode before firing a massive destructive beam of chakra. The clone, with supernatural speed, responded with its own attack, which effectively cancelled Chiyoko's attack. Seconds later, after the attacks ceased, the clone stopped and looked at Kaminoshi, along with Chiyoko. "So how's training?" He asked as he sat on a nearby rock. ---- Still within the meeting room, sat the busty beauty fondling with her long red hair. She had remained silent for the remainder of the meeting that took place minutes ago. And after everyone had departed, she sat thinking about her choice for leaving the Leaf. "Maybe.... My loyalty to the Leaf is questionable." She thought aloud. "I can assure you, Senjō-sama; that your judgments and hesitations about that decision you made, are the acts of a person of true character." The beast from within spoke. "'' You gave up your position as a high ranking shinobi to pursue a way of establishing peace and unity to the great nations. Despite my personal opinions on this group and its matters, i will always have your back." The woman giggled to herself at Kurana heartfelt response. "''I would surely hope so... As we are permanently bonded together as Tailed Beast and Jinchūriki." The laughter suddenly stopped and her smile was casted back into a blank expression, "I just pray that I've made the right decision." The woman's reflection with Kurana was short lived by the booms and clatter of what seemed to be fighting. From the many chakra signatures that were present; two were exactly the same in quality. She took it upon herself to investigate the scene, walking back into rain in the same dark cloak to shield herself from the rain. Moments after leaving did she arrived to the place where the noise originated from. She looked about to scenery, waiting to hear glimpses of conversation that would spawn from the lips of her "teammates".